Rain
by Nagone
Summary: A more mature Sasuke and Naruto meet on a rainy day after Sasuke's insecurities get the better of him and he feels less than.


**Rain**

By Nagone

* * *

**Rating**: M

**Originally Published:** 5/31/07

**Second Rewrite:** 3/5/09

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**Pairing**: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzamaki Naruto

**Summary**: A more mature Sasuke and Naruto meet on a rainy day after Sasuke's insecurities get the better of him and he feels less than.

* * *

Clouds gathered across the skies above Konaha Village. Thunder boomed in the early morning, and by nine a.m., the village was doused in a mist of fine rain.

Sasuke Uchiha sat hidden in the corner of a ramen shop, slowly swallowing a thick, saltly broth. He glance over his shoulder, eyes cutting through the mist that had settled outside. He sniffed and returned back to his food, eyes cast downward.

_He's late._

Sasuke checked his watched once more. It was half past the hour, and his partner, Uzamaki Naruto, was late. He choked down more of the now congealing broth and yelled for a fresh bowl. Five minutes later, a ceramic bowl _clunked_ down in front of him. He snorted and muttered a "thank you" and dipped his chopsticks into the hot broth, slurping up noodles.

_Hmm._

Sasuke ate half of the bowl before tossing down a few bills onto the table. He grunted and rose up and exited into the foyer. He clicked open his umbrella and stepped out into the cold summer rain, pulling his jacket tightly against him.

Sasuke meandered down the main street, window shopping aimlessly. He tried his hardest to not focus on what Naruto would like as he pasted by sweets shops, a sandal cobbler, and a metalworker that was currently crafting designer headbands. Silently, he entered shop after shop, sometimes for a minute, sometimes for ten, and eyeball every item. Eventually, his resolve broke and he exited a small family owner ramen shop with a few pounds of their famous ramen chips, a particular favorite of Naruto's. Sasuke grumbled noisily as he exited, the shop mistress' giggles and kind teasing turning his face a deep red.

Slowly, he managed to drag himself to the whitewashed wood, tugging the doorknob till it moved in its corridor, clicking and chugging in time with the various channels. It was Sasuke he saw first. "Teme…"

After about two hours, Sasuke found himself outside of Naruto's apartment. He looked at the door, the rain pounding loudly on his umbrella. He raised his hand, and then quickly lowered it. He repeated the action a minute later, and then once more. Grumbling, Sasuke gave up an turned away.

_Click_.

"Sasuke! Hey, what's up?"

Sasuke froze mid-stride and turned his head over his shoulder. "Oh. You."

Naruto jumped outside and into the rain, landing in a deep puddle near his door. Sasuke had taken care to pick his way across the shallow puddles near Naruto's home, and of course, within only a moment of seeing the blonde, Sasuke was soaked. Naruto smiled ear to ear, chuckling and pulling at his soaked white shirt. "You're soaked too. Guess that means we need a bath!"

Sasuke allowed himself to be pulled inside. He tossed his umbrellas down in the entry way and chucked the gift for his partner onto the sofa as they wandered past. Naruto was silent, a smile upon his lips. He squeezed Sasuke's hand tightly, threading his fingers through Sasuke's bony digits. He paused on once as they ventured upstairs, and it was to unlock the door to the bathroom. "In you go!" Naruto chimed, and he pulled Sasuke into the bathroom behind him.

Naruto kept the lights dim as he stripped out of his clothes. Although the action wasn't overtly sexual, Sasuke coughed into order the hid the hum of approval at the bronzed skin slowly behind revealed to him. Sasuke tossed off his clothes, toeing off his damp socks with disgust. Suddenly, he lost his balance and tumbled into Naruto, who was turning on the water and pouring honey scented bath soap into the large, two person tub. Naruto squealed and flopped into the water, splashing suds outside of the tub. Sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes, taking of the remainder of his jewelry save for the few piercing in his ears. Naruto beckoned him in, soap covering almost every inch of his blonde hair. Sasuke slipped into the hot water, sighing as he relaxed against Naruto. The blonde's arms wrapped about his torso and he sighed. "So."

"So," Naruto said.

Sasuke sniffed and rolled his shoulders, popping his neck. "You didn't show up."

"Yeah, I know. It was raining."

Sasuke turned and lay his head against Naruto. "You should have contacted me."

"I figured you'd end up hear. Thanks for the chips by the way."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat up and turned his torso to glare at Naruto. Naruto smiled slightly. It was nothing more than a mild quirk at the corner of his lips.

"Still."

"Sasuke, why are you being like this? Can't we just relax?" Naruto reached to pull him back towards his chest, but Sasuke slapped his hand away. "Dude!"

"No, we can't just relax. You keep just… just not showing up to things. Are you…" Sasuke paused. _Embarrassed? Ashamed? Not in love with me? _

"What?" Naruto asked, blue eyes pressing for more.

"Do you find fault with our relationship?"

_Giggle_.

Sasuke felt the veins in his forehead throb. "Why are you _laughing_?"

Naruto clapped a sudsy hand in front of his mouth. "So-Sorry. Continue."

Sasuke sighed. "You know what, I think I'm just going to get out of here and go up to your room and take a nap." He begin to rise up out of the tub, water rushing down off his body.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulder. "Not without me. Now come on, let's finish washing, and then we can cuddle or something. Now," Naruto pulled him back down and shoved him under. "Now let's wash your hair."

Sasuke sighed and allowed Naruto to massage his scalp. To his chagrin, he begin to relax once more, and soon, under Naruto's talented fingers, begin to relax back against his partner's body. Naruto rubbed soap into his skin, pressing his fingers against Sasuke's back and into his shoulder blades, down his spine, and against his buttocks. Naruto teased the crevice between his rear, dipping his finger down into the in between and prodding against his anus. Sasuke groaned and shifted, but not quickly enough: Naruto withdrew his fingers and begin the rinse Sasuke's hair once more, shoving him beneath the water and pouring handfuls of conditioner into it.

After an hour, the couple emerged. "Ah, refreshing!" Naruto said, wrapping a towel about his head. Sasuke modestly pulled on a robe, tying it tightly. He averted his eyes from Naruto's bouncing member. Naruto sauntered to his room and flopped down on his bed. He finished drying off and scooted back to the pillows, leaning against them on his elbows. He patted the spot next to him. Sasuke sat down and slowly relaxed into the cushy futon, curling up against Naruto. Naruto smiled. "Feeling ins-"

"Don't. say. it."

Naruto chuckled. "It's so obvious. You need me to make you feel like a man again, Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to-"

_Sigh_.

"Just a joke. I forgot that you don't enjoy those," Naruto teased. Sasuke relaxed once more. "I just noticed that you seemed… upset from this morning. I'm sorry I slept in and didn't show."

"Ah, so now the truth comes out!" Sasuke said. Naruto's smile dropped.

"I mean, I-"

"You _missed _our _date_ because you slept in?"

"But the rain!" Naruto began, but Sasuke cut him off with a smirk.

"You're going to have to really work to make up for this."

Naruto smiled, understanding that we was already forgiven. "well, then let me work off my dues." Naruto quickly straddled Sasuke. He worked at the knot in the rob gently, making sure to keep his eyes locked with Sasuke's. "Let me take care of you. I can't make up for our brunch date, but I can give you something better."

Sasuke grunted as the robe fell open over his scared skin. He tried hard to fight the urge to close the rob and turn off the light. He always did. Naruto's nearly flawless body made him feel deeply… insecure. Still, Sasuke allowed the beginnings of pleasure to warm his body. He sighed and took a dee breath, embracing the connection between him and Naruto.

"May I?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, go on."

Naruto smiled and broke eye contact with Sasuke and gently kissed him on the lips, dark blonde eye lashes fluttering closed. Sasuke reacted with vigor, kissing back eagerly. Naruto moaned and broke the intimate embrace, sky blue eyes dilating. He smiled and kissed down Sasuke's cheek over to his ear, releasing a slow flow of warm air into the shell of his ear. Sasuke groaned and shivered. Naruto smiled wider and kissed down his neck and onto his chest.

"Can I?" Naruto whispered.

"Y-Yeah."

Naruto helped Sasuke out of the robe fully. Sasuke gulped. He hated this part of sex. His puckered skin was revealed. A multitude of pink and brown scars covered Sasuke's taut torso, cutting across his abs and bisecting his sternum. He turn his head away and closed his eyes as he always did, and Naruto's smile dropped. "No," Naruto begged. "This time, keep your eyes open. _Please_."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. The blonde's blue eyes were honest, simply wanting Sasuke's trust. "I…" Sasuke paused. He opened his eyes and cast his gaze over up at Naruto. "Okay." Naruto nodded, his lips quirking up at the corners.

"Then let me kiss them too."

Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto's lips descended onto the thickest of the scars, one that cut across Sasuke's pecs. It was still puckered and tender, despite it having been nearly two years since it had been cut into his skin. Naruto tried to block the images of what caused it from his mind, and tried his best to focus on pleasing Sasuke. Sasuke whimpered as Naruto's tongue teased each scar, kissing it and caressing away the shame that his body brough upon him. He watched as Naruto glided down his body and sighed with contentment. Naruto instantly noticed that and smiled, dipping his tongue into Sasuke's belly button. Sasuke jerked his body and thrust upwards, moaning softly. Naruto rose up and jerked his head. "Sit up," he commanded. Sasuke nodded and rose up onto his elbows.

Naruto fished around underneath his pillows until he felt a thin tube. He pulled it out and chuckled. Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "Look," he begin. "I said you could pay me back, but I'm not taking it up the ass."

Naruto chuckled. "I know, I know. That's why I was going to do this." Naruto uncapped the tube of lub and squeeze some out into his hand. Sasuke watched curiously as he reached towards his half-erect member. Naruto's hand squeeze Sasuke back to attention, and Sasuke's eyes flaired up as Naruto's hand begin to rub him up and down, spreading the lube onto his erection. Sasuke felt himself expand and lengthen as Naruto's hands squeezed and teased him, rubbing and stroking in all the right places. Naruto gave a few more pumps to Sasuke before stopping and removing his hand. Silently, he pour lube onto three of his fingers and smiled.

Slowly, he shifted and spread his legs, revealing his puckered anus. Sasuke watched as Naruto pressed one finger to his opening. He cringed and pressed harder, his anus swallowing the finger. After a few shallow breathes, Naruto slowly shifted the digit in and out, groaning as pleasure begin to bloom in his gut. After a minute, he added a second finger, and it took almost all his strength to not collapse on the bed in pleasure. Sasuke looked on, stroking himself slowly. Naruto took that as encouragement and stuck the third and final lubed finger inside himself, his body arching off the futon. Naruto's lips parted and a whimper of pleasure exited from between his parted lips.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto managed, pressing his fingers in and out of his opening. "Need to ride you," he said, eyes dilating. "Need to have you _fuck _me." Sasuke nodded, stroking himself hard and fast.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said. He stopped stroking himself, hard as it was to do. "Then _ride _me."

Naruto pulled his fingers out of his anus and wiped them on the edge of the robe. He smiled and crawled on top of Sasuke and press him down into the futon with his palms. He sucked in a quick breath and allowed gravity to shove him down onto Sasuke's hard length. Both gasped, their bodies taught as they each took a moment to control their bodies. Naruto dragged his palms down Sasuke's chest, nails digging into his stomach. Sasuke let out a yelp of surprise as his back arched. Naruto smiled and removed his hands, pressing them to Sasuke's thighs. Slowly, he rose back up, moaning as Sasuke's length scrapped his inside. He lowered himself, his anus clenching about Sasuke. Sasuke groaned and tossed his head back. "Naru, _harder_."

Naruto nodded and sped up his pace, his body bouncing up and down on Sasuke's lap. He moaned with abandon, his own length bobbing up and down.

Outside, the rain masked the sounds of their lovemaking. The futon creaked on it's metal frame as Naruto bounced harder, his legs burning as he rode Sasuke's length. "S-Sasuke," Naruto managed. "I need you to take me. I need you to _love_ me." Sasuke nodded and reached out and grabbed Naruto's hips.

"Y-You have to stop, N-Naru," he said. Naruto whimpered as he rose off of Sasuke's erection, body quivering. Sasuke smirked and quickly sat up and rose to his knees. He shoved Naruto down and flipped him over, raising his buttocks into the air. Sasuke wasted no time in shoving his member back into Naruto. Naruto pressed back, his arms shaking as they struggled to keep from going limp. Sasuke pressed against him and thrust in and out, his hips slamming into Naruto's backside.

Naruto moaned and threw his head back. Sasuke thread his free hand through Naruto's hair and yanked it back even harder, pressing his lips to the skin. Naruto screeched as Sasuke's teeth bored down into his flesh, sure to leave a bruise. Sasuke growled and dug in harder, his hips pressing against Naruto harder with every thrust. Soon, the two were writhing against each other out of rhythm against each other as pleasure fully overtook them.

Sasuke came first. He grunted and within two hard pumps, spilled himself within Naruto. Naruto groaned and went limp as he released onto the sheets, his hips unconsciously rocking backwards a few more times. Naruto moaned and collapsed onto the bed, rolling away and curling up on the bed once more. Sasuke smiled and slowly rose. "Up," he commanded. Naruto groaned. "Fine, fine."

Gently, Sasuke picked him up and tucked him beneath the blankets before pulling the comforter off and tossing it onto the floor. He grabbed a blanket larger enough for them both to share if they slept closely together and flicked the light off. The room was engulfed in a mild darkness, only illuminated by brief flashes of lightning.

The rain continued to beat against the village of Konaha as Sasuke tucked Naruto into bed and retrieved his favorite ramen flavored chips for him to snack on. Naruto smiled sleepily and snuggled up to Sasuke, tossing the chips to the ground. "Wow, am _I_ better than your favorite snack?"

Naruto smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yes. If I had sex with you in order to make you feel like a man, you're better than chips."

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto and nodded, kissing Naruto's forehead gently as the blonde dozed off. "Hmm. I guess I am."


End file.
